


Manners Maketh Man

by cavale



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Tailoring
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin需要和Harry私下談話，在不被Eggsy打擾的前提下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners Maketh Man

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：TTSS累積下來的怨念大爆走。  
> 棄權聲明：英國、眼鏡、西裝、紳士，我多麼希望這全是自己的啊。

 

 

拜訪Arnold教授一行讓Harry損失慘重，撇除他昏迷期間層出不窮的名媛富豪失蹤、錯失Lancelot接班人的汰選進度，折損他最喜愛的那套雙排扣西裝實屬意料之外。

就像Gore-tex材質標榜防風擋水，但也僅僅是潑水的程度，穿著去海邊浮潛還要求全身乾爽，可算是超過底線的要求。同樣的，他想自己也不能苛求已經摻有高支數（註1）塑化纖維的Merino羊毛（註2），本身即是防彈，還要額外提供防人肉炸彈的保護，在直徑兩英呎爆炸範圍內能夠全身而退，已經是不幸中的大幸。

 

在弄到Valentine晚宴的邀請函前，Harry去電薩佛街（註3）的裁縫預約套量，對方答應將他的排序以最急件的方式安插到第一位，他便快快解下暗紅睡袍，再次檢視鏡中的容貌，確定已將臥床這些時日疏於打理的門面恢復到紳士該有的容貌，也在下頷拍上足夠的鬚後水，才驅車前往西敏市。

  
  
  


「你知道的，其實我們可以在病房裡量尺寸。」

推開Kingsman拉門，Harry嘴邊先是溢出幾聲輕笑，噹啷應和著門上掛鈴響個不停，他了然的把營業中的木牌翻過面，步履穩健的穿過各式布料陳列櫃，走向櫃台後一身正經裁縫束裝的Merlin。

Merlin抬眼越過鏡框上方看了他一眼，視線重新回到手邊翻弄的灰底白紋絲質料上頭，接著躬低身子，微瞇起眼湊近閱讀材質的標示，「然後再次被Eggsy打擾？敬謝不敏。」

「『苦難是靈魂最好的磨練。』要是教官放任懶散的話，那些紳士淑女們會怠惰呢。」

「我差他們帶狗一起去雪地露營。」Merlin翻出底下壓著的布料，細細打量。

「去阿爾塔 (Alta)（註4）？」

「格陵蘭島，標準配備是一個登山包。」

「免費遠足，順便呼吸下冷空氣有助於活躍思緒，看來你對他們非常仁慈啊。」

伸手觸及同一塊布面，Harry頎長的指尖沿花紋遊走，看似不經意地掃過大半，頗為親暱的擦過Merlin指節，撩撥掌緣，來到突出的腕骨處磨蹭打著轉。

緩緩看向Merlin，Harry一派自然的微笑道，「Ermenegildo Zegna（註5）是個好選擇。」

「不能擋住爆破的就不需要考慮。」

Merlin回答的同時，Harry有意的拉近兩人間距，讓Merlin暫且分了神來應付貼上耳後的細碎問候吻，並沒有排拒，只是鼻端正巧落在Harry的頸側，嗅出檀木的前香時，他問道，「嗯，用了我給你的鬚後水？」

「Trumper（註6）永遠是英國紳士的首選，只要沒有過量。是慶祝康復的禮物？」

Merlin順勢按住Harry的挑逗小動作，執起寫字板格擋挺進的親吻攻勢，打了個手勢，示意Harry移步到二號試衣間，用公事公辦的口吻調侃，「沒想到你對禮物的想像力那麼貧瘠？」

「或許你該幫我的西裝加保個意外險。」

「那下回就不是我幫你服務了，交給保險公司吧。」

  
  
  
  


Harry先一步走進二號試衣間，透過三面立鏡回望忙著抄抄寫寫的Merlin。

不一會兒，Merlin跟在後頭邁進試衣間，順手帶上房門，從寫字板內嵌的觸控式面板上調出之前丈量的紀錄，「看起來尺寸變化不大，店裡也還留著你的毛胚（註7），不過保險起見，我還是重量一次再對照紀錄。」

看Merlin取下繞過頸後的皮尺，Harry雙腳微開與肩同寬，挺直背脊，撐起胸廓，緩和呼氣兩次後，他對鏡裡的映像頓首，表示同意開始。

自衣長開始丈量，Merlin手法嫻熟俐落，不帶任何曖昧的暗示，從左側頸根處往前滑過胸前最高點，擺弄到左手虎口彎，然後要Harry微抬雙手，讓捲尺從腋下繞胸圍一周。

Merlin取下夾在耳後的鉛筆，半蹲在Harry腳邊，在印有人體輪廓的紙上匆匆寫下幾個數字。

「邀請函的事有著落了嗎？」

清清喉嚨喚回Merlin的注意力，Harry很快發現這個對話的角度不大適合談論正事，他試著在Merlin抬眼仰望他時不要想到別的情境，倏地別過眼，假裝正盯著鏡子瞧。

調整手腕上針插包的位置，Merlin邊幫Harry的襯衫收腰，邊快速的量過肩寬、袖長和腰圍，「假身分幾可亂真，就等Valentine那邊送卡片來。」

「那就好。」

  
  
  


Harry嘗試深呼吸來忽略Merlin箍在上臂的束帶，他不得不承認緊繃襯衣下的肱二頭肌起伏非常有吸引力，高跪姿所拉扯到的長褲線條更是貼合臀部，牽動包覆在西裝褲下的精實大腿──

「你有在聽嗎，Harry？」

被抓到恍神的瞬間，Harry尷尬的衝著鏡子裡的Merlin苦笑，回問，「你剛說到哪裡？我想我大概是有點累，走了神。」

維持蹲姿的Merlin同樣凝視著鏡裡的他，隨後轉過頭，自Harry兩腿間抬起頭來，直勾勾看著他，故意將溫熱的氣息全噴在Harry的褲檔上，難得有些促狹的提點說，「我剛說要準備量前檔了。」

「我想解開皮帶後你可以量得更精確。」

Harry拉過Merlin骨感的手掌搭上自己的皮帶頭，感受到沿著勃發滑落拉鍊的動作，他另一手摘下Merlin掛在鼻樑上的粗框眼鏡，折疊放進自己襯衫胸前的口袋裡去。

  
  
  


通常二號試衣間跟專門保留給顧客初次試衣的一號試衣間沒什麼差異，但是二號試衣間有個額外的優點就是，牆壁夾層內有加裝額外的隔音泡棉。

  
  
  
  


fin.02/19/2015

**Author's Note:**

> 【註釋】  
> 註1：紗支數（Yarn count）數值越高者羊毛的細緻度/價格也越高，標示通常以super開頭。  
> 註2：美麗諾羊（Merino），一種細毛綿羊的品種。以澳大利亞的最為著名，當初由英國的軍官麥克阿瑟引進。  
> 註3：薩佛街（Savile Row）位在倫敦西敏市梅費爾的購物街區，因為傳統的客製男士服裝行業而聞名。客製（bespoke）的單字起源即來自此。  
> 註4：位在挪威的芬馬克郡，以極光城市聞名，日均溫攝氏1.3度。  
> 註5：義大利知名訂製西裝品牌。看到他中文的MTM（非全身套量的bespoke，比較像拿現有款再改）線上預約頁面就知道...這是個頂級市場啊。  
> 註6：英國品牌Geo F Trumper。  
> 註7：西裝訂製過程可簡略分成：諮詢、量身、製版、將布料裁片假縫成毛胚（深藍布料上身外加一條袖子）、毛胚試裝、西裝試裝。


End file.
